The term “ionising radiation” is used in the conventional sense to mean alpha particles, beta particles, x-rays, gamma radiation, neutrons and protons. There are many instances where it is required to detect ionising radiation. For example medical or scientific staff and those working in other facilities where radioactive material is used carry personal dosimeters to monitor the amount of radiation to which they have been exposed. It is also important routinely to monitor such facilities against inadvertent leakage of radiation. Conventionally, detectors such as Geiger tubes, liquid scintillators with an attached photo multiplier or photodiode, and solid state detectors are used. Although such devices exist, they tend to be separate instruments that are not readily incorporated into structures or fabrics. In addition, the static devices are not readily capable of detecting more than just the presence and magnitude of the radiation signal. They do not accurately locate the source of the signal and this has to be done separately by a portable device.